Kisshu's choice
by Anthony2190
Summary: its my first Tokyo Mew Mew fic so please go easy on me Ichigo says something she should'nt and now Kisshu hates her can she fix it before its to late Kisshu x Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way

--

Ichigo: For the Last Time Kish leave me alone I don't like you!!

Kisshu: Why Koneko-Chan is it because of Masaya what makes him so goddamn better than me!!

Ichigo: He's Better because he's Human!!

Kisshu's Eyes widen

Kisshu: What did I ever see in you while your human race sits here happily my people suffer you don't care as long as you stupid humans get to keep on living you don't care if other races die out completely!!

Ichigo winces as Kisshu raises his voice

Kisshu: Well this is the end I don't care I Hate you Ichigo Momomiya!!

Kisshu disappears leaving Ichigo alone

Ichigo: K-Kisshu

Kisshu's words play over and over again in her mind

Kisshu: I Hate you Ichigo Momomiya!!

Ichigo fell to her knees tears running down her face

Ichigo: I-I'm sorry Kisshu


	2. Chapter 2

I Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew if I did I would kill Masaya

I Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew if I did I would kill Masaya

Café Mew Mew

"Everyone there's a Chimera Animal in the Park!! " Ryou yells

"does that mean Kisshu back to normal again " Ichigo says

"What do you mean Ichigo " Mint asks

"Kisshu told me he hates me " Ichigo says sadly

"That's impossible Ichigo Kish tells you he loves you every day " Lettuce says smiling

"he said he doesn't care anymore and he hates me " Ichigo says a few tears sliding down her cheeks

"Well you don't love him anyway right Ichigo why should you care you love Masaya " Mint says

" Well me and Masaya aren't really working out that well I don't know why but I just don't love him anymore " Ichigo says

" Then you really do love Kisshu!! " Mint says

" maybe but it doesn't matter now Kisshu hates me what can I do " Ichigo says

" Did'nt you hear me the first time I said there is a Chimera Anima in the Park go fight it!! " Ryou yells

Ichigo Mint Lettuce Zakuro and Pudding go to the park

The Park

Kisshu Stands behind a Cat-Like Chimera

" Ichigo Momomiya so finally came now I can finally finish you " Kisshu says harshly

" Kisshu I'm sorry " Ichigo says

" Sorry will not be enough to take back the words you said Ichigo I will never forgive you for as long as I live!! " Kisshu says angrily throwing one of his Dragon Swords at Ichigo

Ichigo barely dodges

" H-He really is trying to kill me " Ichigo says in her mind

" My people are counting on me I will not let them die for a Woman who does not even love me!! " Kisshu appears next to her and kicks her

Ichigo flies through the air and hits a Tree

" Ichigo quickly turn into Mew Ichigo!! " Mint says

" K-Kisshu please " Ichigo begs

Kisshu grabs Ichigo by the front of her shirt and puts her up to his eye level

" Nothing will ever make me forgive you " Kisshu says as tears runs down his face holding a Dagger to her neck

" Ichigo!! " A voice yells

a Sword Sweeps in-between Kisshu and Ichigo Breaking them apart

The Blue Knight Stands infront of Ichigo

"You I'll Kill you!! " Kisshu yells angrily charging at The Blue Knight

" you Fool Ichigo will never love you " The Blue knight says dodging all of Kisshu's Attacks

" Please Stop Both of you " Ichigo screams

The Blue Knight looks at Ichigo

" Kisshu please I'm sorry " Ichigo says sobbing

" Ichigo nothing you say will bring back the love I had for you " Kisshu says clenching his fist and teleporting away

Seishuku: Oh god the Suspense is killing me will Kisshu ever love Ichigo again find out soon

Ichigo: I Don't like hating Kish I like loving him better!!

Seishuku: To bad its for the story!!

Review Please -- Arigatou Gozaimasu

thank you very much


	3. Chapter 3

Kisshu7291: Kisshu please do the disclaimer

Kisshu7291: Kisshu please do the disclaimer

Kisshu: Kisshu7291 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew if he did me and Ichigo would be together by now!!

Kisshu7291: Thank you Kisshu now on to the story

Ichigo sat in her room tears running down her face

" why can't things go back to the way they were before " Ichigo sobs

Flashback

" Why Koneko-Chan is it because of Masaya what makes him so goddamn better than me!! " Kisshu yells

" Its because he's Human!! " Ichigo yells back

End Flashback

"Why was I so stupid why did I says that " Ichigo thought as her tears rolled down her cheeks

Ichigo's Cell phone rings

" H-Hello " Ichigo says

" Oh Hi Ichigo its me mom I'm sorry to tell you this but me and your father will be gone for a couple of days I left some food in the fridge and you can invite your friends over if you want bye " Ichigo's mom hangs up

" I Have to get Kish to love me again " Ichigo says to herself

Ichigo goes outside to the park

Park

" Kisshu!! " Ichigo yells

Kisshu appears in the air in front of Ichigo

" What do you want Mew Mew Ichigo " Kisshu says glaring

Ichigo winces at the coldness in Kisshu's voice

" Please Kisshu I'm very sorry " Ichigo says

" Sorry is that all you ever says Sorry I've told you before Sorry will not make me forgive you!! " Kisshu says

" What do you want me to do Kisshu I'll do anything please I just want you to love me again!! " Ichigo yells

"You've had so many chances to accept my love Ichigo now when it's to late you decide you love me well its to late just like you've told me before there is nothing you can do to make me love you understand nothing!! " Kisshu says angrily

" But Kisshu don't you understand I love you!! " Ichigo says

" Well that's to bad now you'll be able to experience what I went through Ichigo " Kisshu says dissapearing


	4. Chapter 4

Kisshu: Hi Kisshu7291 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kisshu: Hi Kisshu7291 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kisshu7291: If I did I would put Ichigo and Kisshu together

--

Kisshu's POV

Kisshu lies on his bed under the covers

" Dammnit why can't I stop thinking about her " Kisshu says in his mind

" Kisshu are you there " Tart says from outside his room

" What is it Tart " Kisshu says sitting on his bed

" Are you alright " Tart says coming inside

" Ya I'm fine " Kisshu says putting on a fake smile

" Are you sure you've kinda quiet ever since that argument with Ichigo " Tart says

" Don't worry she won't be a problem anymore " Kisshu says

" Kisshu both me and Pai are worried you haven' t eaten or Slept at all in days " Tart says

"Its alright Tart don't worry about it I'm fine " Kisshu says

"But Kisshu " Tart says

" I Said I'm fine Tart alright " Kisshu says

" Well alright then " Tart leaves the room

Kisshu sighs and teleports out of his room

Tree outside Ichigo's Window

Kisshu looks at Ichigo's Sleeping form through the window

" why did it have to be this way Ichigo why couldn't you just love me the pain just won't go away why can't I stop loving you not matter what I do no matter what I say " Kisshu says putting a hand over his heart as tears streamed down his face

" Kisshu I'm sorry " Ichigo says rolling in her Sleep

Kisshu looks at Ichigo and Teleports into her room

" I-I'm sorry too Ichigo " Kisshu says summoning one of his Dragon Swords and raising it above his head

Kisshu stares at Ichigo's sleeping face then drops the sword and teleports away to Tokyo Tower

" Dammnit Ichigo why can't I hurt you my people need me and you don't even love me my heart won't stop hurting and I don't know why… Why do I still love you " Kisshu sobs putting a hand over his heart and writhing in pain

Kisshu soon starts to calm down and starts singing softly

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_Chorus:  
How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Kisshu lets his tears flow freely as he stops singing

" Why can't I make the pain go away Ichigo why " Kisshu says softly

--

Untitled by Simple Plan

Kisshu7291: Sorry but I just felt that song went along with how Kisshu feels in this story

Ichigo: Aww Kisshu that was beautiful I didn't know you loved me that much

Kisshu: Does that mean you'll go out with me now?

Kisshu7291: Say yes Ichigo!!

Ichigo: But you did try to kill me

Kisshu7291: But he didn't did he

Ichigo: Good point


	5. Chapter 5

Kisshu7291: Hello again everybody were updating again

Kisshu7291: Hello again everybody were updating again

Kisshu: yes we are

Ichigo: Kisshu7291 does not own Tokyo Mew Mew enjoy the story Arigatou Gozaimasu

Kisshu appears back in the ship

" Kisshu where have you been " Pai says

" Nowhere alright now leave me alone " Kisshu says walking into his room and Slamming the door

" Pai have you noticed ever since that argument with Ichigo he's been acting strange " Tart says

" Yes I have Tart but maybe its best we let him figure this out on his own " Pai says

Kisshu sits on his bed hiding his face in his hands

" why Ichigo why do you hate me so much I would do anything for you " Kisshu mutters

Kisshu yells angrily

" No!! I can't fall in love with her again I can't stand to have me heart broken again " Kisshu says

Kisshu stares at a picture of Ichigo on his bedside table

Tears start forming on the corners of Kisshu's eyes as he breaks down into tears and he eventually cries himself to sleep

Meanwhile Ichigo is in a similar situation

" Did all the rejection really hurt him that bad " Ichigo thought remembering what he said

Flash back

" But Kisshu don't you understand I love you!! " Ichigo says

" Well that's to bad now you'll be able to experience what I went through Ichigo " Kisshu says disappearing

End Flashback

" Who am I kidding of course it hurt him he told me he loved me so many times and I never believed him " Ichigo says tearfully

Ichigo's Phone rings

" H-Hello? " Ichigo says answering

" Hi Ichigo its me Masaya listen I think maybe we should you know see other people " Masaya says

" Alright " Ichigo says sadly

" Really your alright with it " Masaya says

Ichigo hangs up

" I guess I deserve all this after how I've treated Kisshu" Ichigo says sobbing

Ichigo closes her eyes and sings softly

no I'm not turning this into a song fic

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Ichigo brings her knees up to her chest and starts crying on her bed

" this Is all my fault " Ichigo says to herself

Kisshu7291: No I'm not making this a song fic

Kisshu: Nice song Koneko-Chan you have a great voice

Ichigo: Thank you Kish you're a good singer too


	6. Chapter 6

Kisshu7291: I Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kisshu7291: I Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Kisshu: We already know that

Kisshu7291: Well I'm saying it anyway 

Kisshu finally stops crying

" Your pitiful " A Voice says

" H-Huh who's there " Kisshu yells summoning his Dragon Swords

" Stay away from Ichigo you lovesick fool she will never love you because she loves me " The Blue Knight says walking into view

" Shut up!! " Kisshu yells angrily

" Don't you understand Ichigo would never love a pathetic Alien like you " The Blue Knight says

" I Said Shut up!! " Kisshu yells charging at the Blue Knight

The Blue Knight slashes Kisshu across the Chest

" Fool your pathetic Obsession for Ichigo has gotten you killed she will never love you " The Blue Knight says grabbing Kisshu by the front of his Clothes and dragging him up

" I-I Will Always love Ichigo no matter what you do to me " Kisshu says weakly

" She is mine she will never be yours " The Blue Knight says dropping Kisshu and Walking away

" N-No your wrong " Kisshu says getting up regardless of the blood pouring out of the wound

" What? " The Blue Knight responds

" She's not yours she belongs to no one and you have no right to claim her as yours!! " Kisshu yells

" Understand this Alien Ichigo is mine and always will be mine no matter what choices she makes " The blue Knight says

" You don't love Ichigo you just want her to be your plaything a toy " Kisshu says

" exactly just like you do " The Blue Knight says

" N-No were not alike she's more than that I love her I would never take advantage of her and I won't let you take advantage of her " Kisshu yells charging at The Blue Knight

the Blue Knight Slashes Kisshu Again

Kisshu falls to the ground bleeding alot

"I-I'm sorry Koneko-Chan " Kisshu whispers as he closes his eyes


	7. Chapter 7

Kisshu7291: I Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way

Kisshu7291: I Do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way

Tart and Pai teleport into Ichigo's room

" W-What are you doing here " Ichigo says

" Where is Kisshu " Pai says

" What do you mean? " Ichigo asks

" He's been missing he has'nt been back for hours now what did you do to him " Tart says accusingly

" What if something happened to him " Ichigo says in a worried tone

" Why do you care you've rejected him over and over again its probably all your fault he's gone!! " Tart yells angrily

" Tart I'm sorry this is all my fault its taken me so long to realize I love Kisshu and now it might be to late to tell him this " Ichigo sobs

" Tart Calm down whats important now is that we find Kisshu " Pai says

" How can you say that its all her fault Kisshu is like a brother to you and me and you talk like you don't even want to find him!! " Tart yells

" Tart I Do want to find him alright I know he's like a brother to me and I would never want anything to happen to him alright!! " Pai yells back angrily

Tart's eyes widen

"Me and Kisshu have watched out for eachother ever since we were children so don't tell me that I do not care for him!! " Pai says

"Pai please we need to find him " Ichigo says

" And we will don't worry " Pai says teleporting away

Tart follows silently

Ichigo curls into a ball on her bed trying to fight back tears

Review please -


End file.
